


Tempted?  Not Hardly

by shanachie



Series: Temptation Fic [2]
Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Snarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is trying to be the best big brother he can be, but Lisa is enough to try the patience of a saint, much less a Snart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted?  Not Hardly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** This is the second in the Temptation fic series and it really has nothing to do with the other story. It does have a bit to do with the last story in the series. Thanks to angelskuuipo for helping me with this one also.
> 
>  
> 
> _A bit of background: I’m going to handwave the math that they’ve done on the show. Clearly Little!Leo was 5 when they visited in 1975, which means there’s no way he was born in 1972 (as the show said). According to Flashwiki, Lewis Snart went to jail for 5 years starting in 1975 so if Little!Leo was 5 when he went to jail, then Little!Leo was 10 when Lewis got out. Lisa was born after Lewis got out of jail. I’m putting her birth at a year after Lewis got out (1981). Which makes Leonard and Lisa 11 years apart in age._

The front door slamming was Leonard’s first clue that Lisa was home. He waited, but when he didn’t hear any other sound from her, he called, “Lisa?”

“What?”

“How was school?”

She stomped into the kitchen where he was contemplating dinner, tossing her backpack on the table. “Fine.”

“Bags do not belong on the table,” he reminded her. “Do you have homework?”

“It’s Friday,” she whined.

Leonard glanced over his shoulder at her, not really surprised to see that her hair was no longer in the braids he’d patiently put it in that morning. “And if you do your homework tonight, we can do something fun this weekend.”

She flopped into a chair. “Maybe I don’t wanna.” When he just looked at her in response, she asked, “What are you offering?”

“Movie at the theater,” he said.

“Let me get my ears pierced,” she countered.

“Homework,” he said. “And I have to approve the earrings.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really?”

Leonard nodded in response. “But only if you get your homework done tonight. And before TV.”

He braced himself as Lisa threw herself at him, hugging him quickly around the waist, expecting the outpouring of physical emotion from his exuberant younger sister. “Thank you!” she cheered. Bouncing back across the room, she grabbed her backpack and practically skipped from the room. A minute later, she stuck her head back into the kitchen. “Can Mick go with us?”

Leonard sighed, unable to think of a reason to tell her no. “We’ll see. I don’t know if Mick will want to go with us.”

“He will,” she said confidently.

He pointed. “Go. Homework. I’m going to work on dinner.”

 

 

Lisa poked at her food with a fork when presented with it. “Is this supposed to be edible?”

“It’s dinner,” Leonard growled at her.

“It’s burned. _And_ raw. How did you manage that?” She poked it again. “And what is it?”

“Chicken. Fried chicken.” He slumped in the seat across the table from her. “You like fried chicken.”

“It doesn’t look like any fried chicken I’ve ever seen.”

“Look, Trainwreck, I did the best I could. That stove doesn’t exactly make it easy to cook on.”

“Jerk,” she replied automatically. Lisa crossed her arms and pouted at him. “I want food. _Real_ food. Something I can recognize.”

“Throw it in the microwave. At least then it’s cooked. This is dinner. We aren’t going out to eat.”

“But, Lenny,” Lisa whined. “You promised to feed me.”

Leonard indicated the plate in front of her and then the platter. “I fed you. Just because you aren’t tempted by the meal I provided…”

“A starving dog wouldn’t be tempted by that meal,” Lisa grumbled.

He looked at the chicken on his own plate, admitting to himself that the burned and bloody meat didn’t look at all appetizing. So much for not eating out. “Big Belly Burger?” he suggested, wincing at the squeal Lisa let out in response. “Go put your sneakers on,” he told her. Sighing as he tossed the chicken into the trash, he said, “I have got to learn how to cook.”


End file.
